Fairy Tail NaLu One-Shot Series
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Another set of NaLu One-Shots, a lot of people love my Lemon's so I decided to have a series of my own. Please enjoy my Lemon Series. Changed titles from Burn's and Scars. BEWARE I have quite a wierd mind so you may find some stuff that will tickle your mind and make you think 'WTF did I just read'
1. Burns and Scars

**~2 Years Ago~**

"Come on Lucy, I know you can drive better than that." Natsu said smirking into his walkie talkie.

"Don't get cocky Natsu I am right on your Fairy Tail." Lucy shot back making a joke to his signature symbol on his car.

Natsu and Lucy were racing 2 cars with imported engines and they were losing so it was more of a race between lovers Natsu and Lucy.

"When I beat you you owe me a romantic dinner and a night I will never forget." Lucy said as she was starting to pass him locking eyes with him and neither looking at the road and easily racing with no problems.

"Don't I do that anyways? Baby you will never find a man you makes you feel as good as I do." Natsu said smirking and biting his lip watching her then back to the road speeding up again.

Lucy didn't reply she just showed her skills on the road it was a sort of foreplay for them watching each other drive, it has always been that way since they first met watching how the other drove their cars was evident of how they were in bed and their first night their suspicions were true they both made love the same way they drove their cars.

For 4 years now Natsu and Lucy have been inseparable, that is until today.

"NATSU." His girlfriends frantic voice ringing through the walkie sprang into defensive mode while keeping his actions on the road.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantic looking around for trouble eyeing three cars following them at break neck speed.

"It's Cortez." Lucy sand out in worry for her boyfriend.

'Cortez' Natsu said under his breath, Cortez was a 'business' man that Natsu drove for when he met Lucy but he quit when he wanted to be with her and spend his time racing with his friends, and Cortez was not happy about losing his best driver for a 'stupid whore' as he put it which earned him quite the beating from Natsu. Cortex retaliated by putting a call out for his head.

"You gotta get out of here. GO" Lucy screamed out of his walkie.

"What about you?" Natsu asked.

"I'll be fine just go. I will call you when the coast is clear to return." He heard her scream lovingly to him making him be calm as he zoomed away from his girl turning down an alley, while Lucy zoomed past with one of the cars following her and the other 2 following him.

After a good 10 minutes Natsu was able to lose them and he was on his way out of town when his phone rang as the walkie was out of range.

"Lucy you ok?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah I am fine, I lost them." She tried to sound tough but he could hear her tears.

"Don't worry babe I will be back for you I promise." He said with worry and a smile.

"I know you will. I will call you when you can return."

Natsu was hearing strange noises in the background that sounded like liquid dripping and fire crackling.

"Lucy where are you at?" He asked with concern.

"I parked the car and ran into hobo territory to hide." Hearing this made him calm.

"OK at least your safe."

"Yeah I am but I have to go. I will call you."

"Ok Luce. Love you babe." He said with hope as he hung up the phone.

 **~Elsewhere~**

I blonde haired girl was lying on the ground a phone in her hand to her ear tears falling while her car laid near her flipped upside down and on fire after the explosion, she was lucky to have gotten out in time but not so lucky to have gotten away enough to save her upper left arm the left side of her chest, belly, waist, left thigh, and a single lick of flame went down her left arm to swirl over her left hand and another flame licked up her neck leaving a swirl over her neck and a slit over he face and left eye.

She could hear the sirens coming her way as she finalized her last conversation with the man she loved the most.

"Love you too Natsu."

 **~Today~**

Natsu had waited long enough he was tired of waiting for Lucy's call he wanted to see her and 2 years was too long, driving his new red 86 Ferrari with american muscle he drove back into Magnolia.

It didn't take him long before he found a street race where his friends Erza and Laxus were racing the punks from Twilight Ogre, Natsu parked and instantly saw his frenemy Gray with his from stalker to now fiance Juvia.

Natsu gave a light punch to his shoulder making the half naked man turn around for a fight and instead seeing his old friend.

"Natsu welcome back man." Gray gave Natsu a bro hug while Juvia said "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Juvia you too. Where is everyone?" Natsu asked with a smile excited to see Lucy.

"Well Erza and Laxus are racing but everyone else is around somewhere." Gray lead Natsu through the crowd over to the biggest party animals that ever come to the races.

Natsu had a fire shot with Cana, had a small fight with Gray, a bro hug with Gildarts, and was greeted by everyone else but got a good punch in the head from Erza and a glance from Laxus when they returned from their race which Laxus won.

"It's not my fault Erza I was waiting for Lucy to call me to tell it was OK to return." He said nursing his throbbing head.

Erza stopped immediately "You mean she finally called you?" She asked with apparent surprise and they all looked at him as if they knew something he didn't.

"Uh no I came back on my own I couldn't wait any more." They all dropped their gazes to the ground, which instantly made him worry.

"Guys where is Lucy?" He said as his worry picked up.

"She doesn't come out much any more not since the accident." As if he had magic could make him burst into flame Natsu's anger burst and leaked making everyone around him spread out they all know to never piss off the Salamander.

"WHAT ACCIDENT?" It was Erza that stepped forward.

"You dont know that Lucy got into an accident the day you left?" His imaginary fire burst out even more as his anger was great and you could feel the air getting hotter.

 **"WHAT?!"** Natsu instantly ran to his car but before he could drive off Gray came to his window with a piece of paper.

"She's moved. Here is her new address. She's been hiding."

"THANKS" Natsu said his voice dripping with malice as he instantly drove off in search of the girl in question.

The address took him to a house outside of town with no neighbors for miles it had a small iron fence with a gate it was decorated with flowers wind chimes and cliche rocking chairs on the front porch.

It was the house Lucy always dreamed of living in to raise a family, Natsu quietly parked his car and got out, he tried to remain calm at least until he could see what exactly happened.

Seeing her house the way she always pictured it made a feeling of happiness surge through him and an excitement to see her again, he could hear her favorite music being played on a baby grand inside the house and when he knocked the playing stopped.

He covered the peep hole with his hand and heard the shuffling of house shoes stop quietly on the other side of the door, and the gentle raking of manicured nails against the door to look through the black out peep hole made him tense in excitement and anger for the girl he loved that was in hiding.

A little more shuffling and the gentle clicking of locks, he watched as the door slightly opened and a blonde head shyly peaked around the door to show a bad scar running up from her scarred neck and running over her left eye that was no longer brown but a shocking blue that looked right at him and instantly began tearing up.

She screamed and tried to close the door but Natsu was always faster and stronger, they had a small struggle with the door while they were both screaming.

"Don't look at me." She screamed hiding behind the door.

"Lucy what happened?" He finally pushed himself in but Lucy ran deeper into her house.

After closing and locking the front door quickly Natsu followed and was able to grab her before she made it into her bedroom, he brought her close his chest as she started pounding against him begging to be released as they fell to the ground, Natsu never losing his grip and bringing her closer as he wrapped his legs around her to keep her still.

"Let me go, dont look at me, I'm a monster, you dont deserve a monster like me." She kept screaming at him while still pounding his chest trying the get free.

"NO, I'll do what I want, No you'r not, you dont know what I deserve." he retorted to her outbursts.

After a few minutes of her thrashing and sobbing Natsu had enough, he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Natsu stop please." She pleaded, but Natsu was relentless.

"NO you kept me waiting to hear from you for 2 years and I come back to find you were in a car accident and whats worse is you hiding yourself because of your burns. I am beyond livid with you Lucy." Natsu walked right into her room and closed the door he walked over and with a gentle roughness he put her on the bed.

She tried to crawl away but he was quick in ripping off the buttons to her white night gown removing the straps of the opposing clothes and her bra from her shoulders he then pulled out the fluffy handcuffs she always kept in her bed side table.

"Natsu Please." He jerked her forward to look at him.

"I want to see you Lucy." He handcuffed her left hand to her headboard then walked over pulling her right hand to handcuff it to the opposite side making her spread out, he then went to the foot of the bed and swiftly pulled all of her clothes off in one fell swoop leaving her bare for his eyes only.

He pulled her legs down and cuffed her legs spread eagle, he took a breath and viewed the changed body of his woman, he stood there and watched as she rolled her head to the side trying to avoid his gaze.

He stayed at the end of the bed just looking at her, "Look at me Luce."

"NO" She sobbed into her pillow.

He growled in frustration and pounded the mattress making her wince.

"LOOK AT ME LUCY." He screamed.

She slowly looked up over her 2 mountains and saw his eyes filled with anger, love, and lust.

"How dare you. How dare you cut me out of your life just because of an accident. How dare you push me away when you needed me the most. And How dare you keep yourself from me. I have loved you for 6 years and I came back to be with you again only to find you hiding because of some burn scars. How dare you call yourself a monster when all I see right now is a sexy Goddess that has a new eye that could give anyone chills if you were to look at them a certain way, how can you not see how sexy that is?"

Lucy kept crying but kept his gaze, he slowly stalked around to her left side looking all over her and seeing the swirls, patches, and jagged scars, a swirl of a scar licked up her left breast giving it a sexy look and made him want to touch it, kiss it and lick it.

He had missed her, her voice that talked to him when he was upset or mad, he had missed her loving embrace when they sat on the couch watching Fast and Furious movies, her kisses that made his knees weak, and her soft tender body that he could touch for days on end if he ever let her leave the bed.

He walked up to here and took her cheeks in his hands wiping away her tears he felt the scar on her left cheek, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, her kiss was as enchanting as ever he had to sit down on the bed to keep himself from falling.

After a while she gave in to him as she had missed him as well, even though she fought him to get away from her she wanted his touch and his roughness he had with her felt amazing and turned her on.

Natsu released her lips and went to kiss her eyes his actions with his tongue over her eye and scar felt erotic, and when he began tracing the scar with his lips sent tingles down to her clit.

"If you dont believe me Lucy," Kiss "Then I will kiss you all over." Kiss "To prove to you." Kiss "That your still" Kiss "Beautiful and with your new scars." Kiss with a nibble "Your even more sexy." He was now at her collarbone kissing at nibbling at her sensitive scars, he traced her scars with his fingers before his kisses as he went lower.

His lips like fire and his tongue like lava as they licked against her, when he got to her scarred breast and licked up the side along the scar eliciting a gasp then a moan from her, he continued on from the scar licking against the pink peak taking it his mouth and sucking enjoying her taste once again.

Lucy tugged on her restraints wanting to touch him too but he kept her cuffed down, he wanted to give her pleasure to make her feel beautiful not just to make love like old times, he was a man on a mission.

He moved over to her other breast and gave it a few licks before latching on like a newborn giving her breast a good squeeze as if trying to milk her, while his other hand went to squeeze the other, his thumb tweaking her nipple while his fingers traced the scar.

His touches were still as great as the first time they made love but now with her new sensitive skin he was 10X more pleasing, he moved from her breasts and went to kissing up her shoulder tracing the scars.

He uncuffed her arm and held it as he traced the scars along her arm kissing every inch and licking the more sensitive spots, he entwined his hand in hers as he kissed up to the swirl on her hand catching her eyes that were now glazed over with lust and want a want of love and a lust of intimacy that she had missed out on for 2 years.

For 2 years during her recovery she only had friends she didn't have him to love her and take care of her, so he has 2 years to make up for, he cuffed her arm back which she wasn't happy about.

"Natsu no." He cupped her cheeks again and kissed her roughly.

"Shh, Lucy this is about you, I will teach you how beautiful you still are and how much more sexy you have gotten, and you will not leave this bed until you have gotten it into your thick stubborn head." He kissed her again then crawled back down to resume his kissing from her breast and traced lower.

She always loved this dominant side of him he was never to rough with her he always knew when to stop and always knew how to please her without taking to to far or scaring her.

as he reached her waist his hand graced over her belly following with kisses and hitting a certain spot on her stomach made her cry out with laughter she saw him smirk and her face paled.

he traced that spot with his fingers gently making Lucy squirm in her restraints and laugh out loud to her gentle torment he replaced his fingers with his mouth tickling the sensitive flesh with his tongue and lips.

He finally stopped letting Lucy catch her breath as he moved lower and lower kissing every inch of every scar even her bouncy butt that had a light scar which she blushed madly at.

He traced lower again down her thigh running his hands over her thigh sending jolts of pleasure to her core wanting to feel his touch again she dripped out onto her bed spread, which he noticed and smirked against her skin.

He finished his tracing and crawled back up to a scar he missed on purpose just to wait until the end it was a small swirl lick that ran along her clit down the left side and it made her womanhood even more sexy.

He towered over her slick womanhood that hasn't been properly pleased in 2 years and then looked up to see his girlfriend with a pale face and a deep crimson blush, he grinned his signature playful smirk then leaned down to her belly and began tracing the scar with his fingers making her moan as he went lower.

Feeling his fingers trace the sensitive scar along her cunt sent her head onto cloud nine and when he went to kissing it feeling the small suction from the kiss sent her over the edge, she dripped more onto her bed spread as Natsu kept kissing the scar making her ride it out.

Once he was done he leaned his head down against her belly running his tongue inside her belly button tickling her and sending sweet jolts down to her clit making her ride out her orgasm more, After a few minutes Lucy finished her ride and Natsu was ready for his next move.

He continued french kissing her belly button and running his hands down her sides and back up over he thighs letting his thumbs run over her cunt then back up to her belly, he then began to crawl down kissing along her belly then over her cunt moving ever slowly until he reached his objective and gave a languid lick along her womanhood her taste never changing still sweet like honey and all Lucy.

He curled his arms under her thighs and held them up as he went in to devour his sweet dessert, licking like an ice cream sending waves after waves of sweet pleasure through Lucy, with every lick and every run over her clit, after a few minutes he pushed his long tongue inside tasting more of her and sucking out every drop he could he had always loved french kissing her down here he tried controlling himself from what he really wanted because he wanted to please Lucy as long and as much as he could.

After feeling her legs trembling a lot he finally latched onto her clit using his tongue as he sucked and giving gentle pulls making her swell, he dis lodged one of his hands to gently plunge into her warmth feeling how tight she has gotten over the 2 years, he did gentle thrusts scissoring her making her gasp and moan.

Lucy knew this was his favorite besides actually making love she knew he loved her flavor, and loved feeling her inside with his fingers.

Natsu made slow work of her purposely missing her g-spot until he felt her tighten he finally pressed into it with 2 fingers and giving a hard suck on her clit making her orgasm again he pulled out his hand into time but only to rub her swollen clit in circles riding out her orgasm forcing her to leak out a multitude of her cum that went right into his mouth which he savored each honey flavored drop.

After 10 minutes of making her ride and drinking her up Natsu was full and hard, he crawled off of the bed and began shedding his clothes watching Lucy's glazed over half lidded eyes as he revealed his toned body that held its own scars from years of crashes but none were nearly as sexy as Lucy's.

When he let his erection pop out of its confinement Lucy saw he had grown 2 extra inches, and instantly got worried, Natsu crawled back up and situated himself in between her legs, he leaned back and uncuffed her ankles which she instantly pulled them up to a bend around him but he leaned forward to cage her before she could untangle herself from him.

He kept her gaze both breathing in each other as he uncuffed her hands which she quickly pulled them down to wrap around his neck and pull him down to kiss his lips with need and want which he answered easily pulling her womanhood open and pointing his member to her entrance, she whimpered into his mouth and he smirked gently thrusting in going slow to let each other adjust to their new sizes with his bigger ego and her tighter walls.

When he reached her back wall he was barely half way in which he gently pulled out and right as his head was the only thing left in he quickly stood up holding her waist and thrusted in deeply fully sheathing himself and she welcomed him back into his home with a loud scream of pleasure and minor pain that rocked her body.

He groaned out loud with pleasure as her warm cave clenched at his intrusion, after a short recovery he began his thrusting leaning back down to capture her lips he reached down and kneaded her breasts, oh how he had missed her.

Lucy felt amazing she had missed him too his roughness was rougher then before and his new size hit new pleasure spots inside her hands ran over his toned chest taking in every muscle and every scar then she felt the build of a powerful orgasm she was super close and it was going to be big especially when she felt a bulge in his member.

The outside world, the chill in the air, the hunger in their bellies, nor the setting sun mattered all that did matter was the 2 of them Lucy pulled him close as she clenched him and he worked his bulged member well pleasuring her deeply.

"Your...so...beautiful...so...sexy..." Natsu cried out and feeling his woman again wanting to make up for the 2 years of not making love was built up in that bulge he pounded into her with grace, speed, and love, finally her clenching coaxed his bulge out and right into her feeling a little leak out but the rest stayed in and feeling his warmth shoot right onto her womb shot waves of heated pleasure through her arching her back to him crying out in sweet pleasure as her world was rocked from the inside.

Natsu kept up his speed riding out both of their orgasms shooting more and more deep into her they continued for 5 minutes before they were both exhausted, they cuddled each other not moving and Natsu not pulling out.

They were trying to catch their breaths enjoying the feeling of a 2 year frustration being released.

"Welcome Home Natsu." Lucy said her voice leaking with exhaustion and happiness.

"Do you believe me now?" Natsu asked through half lidded eyes staring at her.

She looked at him, smiled, and nodded. "Yes I believe you."

Natsu smiled back at her then reached down to rub over the bump of her belly that was housing his bulge, "Good to be home" he said with perversion leaking through his voice.

Natsu stayed with Lucy from then on, and neither barely leaving the bed for 2 weeks their friends came to visit once and refused to go back until they finished making up for lost time.

 **~1 month later~**

Down at Strawberry street Laxus got on his phone.

"Natsu you down for a race Strawberry street 5 minutes, 'Kay see you soon."

Laxus smirked as the best driver in the guild was coming and no one knew until a loud thunderous red Ferrari came rushing down the street and everyone began freaking out

"OH SHIT, Its Salamander and Celeste." The drivers that were lined up began to shake and some noob rich boy looked on with stupid pride.

When the car lined up to the race the passenger side door opened to reveal a blonde haired Goddess wearing a skin tight black corset, a pink mini skirt, and knee high black boots while hr blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail her back to the other racers. She had a one shoulder mini jacket that covered her left arm and was rolled up to her elbow.

"Hey baby why dont you dump red and come be with a real man." The pretty rich noob sang out, his crew smirking laughing and whistling to look over at the curvy Goddess known as Celeste.

"Come on over Celeste.

"Come on and play."

"Celeste baby come be with some real men.

They all sang out as she leaned over into the passenger side window of the Ferrari showing off her curvy ass which they hollered out at, some in the crowd tried to shush them but they wouldn't listen and others got out of the way knowing that no one messes with Celeste the girl friend of Salamander.

Then she stood up keeping her right side to them and they looked inside the car to see the wicked grin of a pink haired driver.

"Come on baby you dont need a pink haired sissy boy you need a real man for those assets you got."

His friends followed in pursuit as they were walking up to her but Laxus came up to her instead and said loudly.

"Celeste, how about you give the race?" Laxus said smirking.

"Hold on." Said the pretty boy, they looked to him while Celeste looked in the corner of her right eye.

"When I win pink hair can keep his car I want his girl in my car after the race." he smirked and his friends whooped and hollered

"My pleasure." She said and Laxus gave her the rules to go over and the prizes, she walked to the center still keeping her back and right side to the boys, then when she turned around she glared her right shocking blue and scarred eye over to them while smirking, which they immediately reacted some falling over the others while the noob looked at her in fear.

"Ok boys, rules are you race to the edge of town and round back here, you have open road there are no closings, so good luck, and the prizes are for slips and girls so say goodbye to your cars now." She smirked giving her glare to the other cars except for the Ferrari.

"Ready?" She pointed to the Ferrari that sounded in response.

"Ready?" She asked pointing to the black Camaro.

"Ready?" She asked pointing to the blue Nissan.

"Ready?" She asked pointing to the gold Grand Prix that held the rich boy.

She raised her hands in the air in a V "Set" the cars sounded in suspense.

She dropped her hands and yelled "GO" They all zoomed off as she turned whispering "Be safe Natsu." as she watched him leaving everyone else in the dust especially the gold Grand Prix but instantly caught up by pressing his nos to early.

Natsu smirked as he watched the car pass him, "To early you moron." He said as he shifted gears to catch up.

 **~Later~**

After the race Natsu got out of his car as he was bombarded by the crowd with congrats when the other cars zoomed in and the gold Grand Prix zoomed in last place, the crowd separated as the Pretty boy dismounted his car and stalked up to Natsu in a pissy mood.

But his anger quickly dissipated when Celeste sauntered through the parting crowd as she walked through and up to them, Salamander followed his frightened gaze even though he didnt need to as his eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Her thumbs were hanging from her skirt pocket and her right hand was dislodged when she walked up to Salamander and he wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her close.

Her devious smirk and blue eye fell onto the pretty boy making him flinch at her gaze.

"Celeste." He said to her kissing her smirk with a light loving kiss which she accepted with a peck of her own to meet his and quickly smirked again gazing back up to Pretty boy.

"Babe, pick a car." Salamander said motioning to the three new cars he just received.

Celeste looked over to the cars letting her gaze run over each one then back to Salamander.

"Your giving one to me?" She said smirking even bigger at his gift.

"Of course, you need a new ride and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't keep my woman happy?" He said grinning deviously to the pretty boy, Celeste followed his gaze letting her heart stopping mind numbing powerful stare settle onto him, even when she was walking off toward the cars her gaze didn't leave him until she was at the blue nissan.

She looked over the paint job, the rims, and even under the hood, everyone just let her go as her boyfriend followed her when she was finished she left the hood open so that Erza and Jellal could come over and began picking at the engine letting Salamander drop the keys in their hands, She then walked over to the Black Camaro doing the same thing, then Gajeel came over with Levy looking inside as Salamander gave them the keys.

She then walked over to the Gold Grand Prix the paint job was top notch as well as the under neon, windbreakers, flamethrower out the exhaust pipe, and kick ass designs as well as the best nos attached to a standard issue engine for any car being sold a any car dealership there were no modifications to it to help accommodate nos or speed racing.

Celeste looked up the pretty boy, "Are you stupid or something?" She asked giving him an incredulous look with a smile that made his heart stop.

"What did you say to me bitch?" He asked unafraid.

"Watch yourself, punk, now answer the Lady's question." Salamander said to him his anger was apparent as Celeste leaned over the car and continued.

"Any real racer knows that to be a street racer you need to have modifications to the engine to accommodate nos as well as racing, you have a standard issue engine here, your lucky your car didn't blow up during the race." When Celeste was done the entire crowd erupted in laughter.

"You Bitch." He said stomping up to her and was about to get close enough to her before he was knocked to the ground with a heavy fist to his head.

"what the fuck man?" He screamed at Salamander who was looking down at him through anger laced eyes while Celeste stalked up to him and leaned on his right shoulder.

"Tell me something. Have you heard of Cortez?" She asked him smirking down at him, as his crew came up behind him and helped him up before he shoved his arm out of their grasp and the other Fairy Tail members surrounded Celeste and Salamander.

"Yeah I've heard about him, I mean who hasn't. The big gang boss who was arrested last month." He said flabberghasted at where this was going.

Laxus came up to the front and continued for them.

"Salamander used to work for him." Pretty boy looked at him and gaped.

"How are you still alive?" He asked in shock.

"Everyone knows the story but since your a noob that has no experience I will tell you, everyone knows that Cortez doesn't let anyone leave his business alive that is, but Salamander here decided to be the opposition to that rule, and 2 years ago when Cortez sent out his lackeys to kill him Celeste here let him escape but at a price that no one saw coming."

"Cortez is the reason I got my scars." She said looking at him with her gaze that could make a nun plead for mercy.

"Then when Salamander returned over a month ago to find Celeste like this guess what Salamander did?"

Everyone was whispering around them while the pretty boy and his lackeys looked around like the idiots they were until Salamander spoke up.

"I was the one who took down Cortez by myself." Pretty boy and his lackeys looked at him in awe and fear.

"Everybody knows now not to mess with Salamander or Fairy Tail especially the Fairy Celeste because messing with Salamander or Fairy Tail is one thing but messing with the Girlfriend of the Strongest Fairy, Fairy Tail has to offer, will be the dumbest decision you will ever make. So DONT do it again." Laxus said making the pretty boy flinch and practically shiver in his boots and cower before them.

The surrounding crowd whispered in agreement, "Babe." Celeste said making everyone quiet and look to her.

"I'll take the Grand Prix, a car like that needs a proper driver." She said looking back towards the pretty boy, He tossed over the keys which Salamander caught right in front of her face which made everyone flinch.

"Anyone of the male gender goes through me first before even thinking about talking conversing with her." he said with a glint of possessiveness.

He hung the keys in midair which she gently took and walked over to the car, her car jacker virgo finished her quick over and closed the hood getting in the passenger seat while celeste kept her gaze on Pretty boy while getting into the driver's seat.

"Well would you look at that, even though you didn't win I'm still getting into your car." She said while mounting the car making everyone around laugh, Celeste drove out just as the police began showing up making everyone else driving off as well.

Many cars running around before going in the same general direction of a tall abandoned building with a symbol of a Fairy on the side, and even though everyone knows where the street Gang Fairy Tail lives no one not even the government messes with them.

Not since the one known as Salamander took down an entire gang by himself all because of a girl named Lucy who turned into a Goddess named Celeste that no on dares to touch.


	2. What's That Smell?

For the past several days Lucy has been giving off an aroma that has become mesmerizing to our favorite pink haired dragon slayer and during their most recent mission his possessive antics has caused Lucy to get hurt making her unable to speak or walk because of a potion that she swallowed after crashing into a potion shop then tripping in the woods when he ran to her to tackle her just to be with her.

So after there mission was done they went to a local diner with an unconscious Lucy to have dinner before going to the hotel.

After eating dinner and pouring too hot soup down the unconscious Lucy's throat she woke up coughing earning her a pleading look of apology from the dragon slayer who had her in his lap while eating and her body was covered in fallen food that missed his mouth.

She cooled her burned throat with 2 glasses of cold water

She took the hot soup and blew on it as she tried to get off his lap to sit next to him but when she did she was earned a low growl from Natsu.

After the soup was down to a decent temperature she ate it slowly and with the grace she was taught growing up.

The soup helped her throat that was still healing from that stupid potion, then after finishing the soup she had a bit of the house special chicken with veggies with a cold soda, still unable to leave Natsu's lap.

After dinner Lucy was carried by a stuffed and happy Natsu towards their hotel that only had 2 rooms available 1 with 2 beds and the other with 1 bed.

"Natsu Lucy and I will take the single and you and Gray can take the other." Erza said trying to take a hold of the injured Lucy who cant talk or walk.

But before she could get a grip on Lucy Natsu jumped back gripping Lucy expanding his magic around them and growling "MINE~~~"

"Natsu its just for the night quite being an idiot." Gray said with his usual hatred for the childish dragon slayer.

"Gray it's OK they share a bed often anyways and were all to exhausted to fight about rooms. Natsu and Lucy will take the single, you and I will share the double."

Gray practically deadpanned. "Wait your serious?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza asked sternly.

"Nope None." He reluctantly followed Erza off to the double he was to share with her as Natsu still gripped Lucy but was more calm now as he headed upstairs to the single room he was excited to share with Lucy who he was slowly cleaning all of the food off of her with his rough dragon tongue as he found with each lick he could not only smell her new sweet smell but now he could taste it too.

As soon as he was in the room he dropped on the bed still licking Lucy.

"Wow Lucy I thought your scent was intoxicating but now you taste even better, but all of this food is getting in the way." He stared into her scared eyes.

"Oh I know." He smiled picking her up and taking her into the bathroom where he turned on the hot water of the shower and getting under the water with Lucy in his arms letting the hot water run over them still clothed.

He sat down and began rubbing off all of the food which wasn't helping Lucy's case as the magic pooling in her belly could sense his dragon magic and was reacting with each rub of his smooth hands over her powdery soft skin.

Once they were both soaked and Lucy was clean Natsu turned off the water and got out with the wet Lucy he then gently expanded his magic instantly drying off both of them.

He walked back into the bedroom laying Lucy down her face was red with arousal that he hadn't noticed because of his innocence, He laid down on her stomach once again planning on falling asleep to her scent that is until he noticed that it was stronger now.

It was when he tried going lower to her skirt when she began to fight, and hit his head.

"Ugh..ow...Luce...stop." He said trying to block her hits until he got tired of it and grabbed her wrists.

"Lucy, enough your smell is weird and I want to know why, so dont hit me." He knelt down again right to her crotch that was hidden behind her skirt and her closed legs and as soon as he released her arms to open them she began hitting him again.

He grabbed her wrists again and looked into her eyes. "Alright fine you want it rough I will make it rough." He pulled off his scarf and easily tied her thrashing arms onto the headboard. She tried to scream but her voice was still cut off.

"There that's better. I promise Lucy I wont hurt you but if your gonna keep hurting me I have no choice to to tie you up. Now then let me see what's going on."

~Lucy's POV~

When He tied my hands up I knew that this was it my body was shaking as it was calling out for him which he obliged easily and without knowing.

He pried my legs open that were too tired to fight him as a wave of the scent tickled his nostrils which made him sniff the air and blush and unconsciously made him harden and make a tent.

He knelt down and put his face right up to my protected by panties womanhood and took a long sniff.

"Hold on." He said putting his hand over my area which earned him a silent moan from me that he didn't hear.

"Lucy your so wet still, hold on let me see." he said as he pulled down my skirt and underwear with ease.

After they were both off I curled and crossed my legs but he easily over powered me again prying them down and open, revealing my virgin flower to him he knelt down as his hands went to outer thighs as he sniffed me directly from the source his hot breath giving me the shivers making me dribble right in front of his eyes.

"Wow Luce this thing of yours is really cute and just so beautiful it reminds me of a flower." He made me blush with arousal at his compliment.

"Your wetter then I thought but you smell super good down here I wonder how you taste." I couldn't tell him to stop and I couldn't fight him.

His rough tongue started at the bottom and licked up right over my slit and tingling my clit as it ran right over it then he did it again as if he was eating an Ice cream he let out a groan and a growl of approval.

"OH Lucy why did you keep this from me it tastes so good." He said as he buried his face in my snatch creating a rhythm hitting my clit over and over again until his tongue found my entrance and slipped in making me moan again as his hot dragon saliva slithered in coating my insides filling me with heat.

"Lucy is there suppose to be a hole here?" He said as he took his right hand and used his finger to probe it making my head to shoot back in pleasure as his warm finger caressed my inner walls.

"Wow your wet inside too." he used another finger to open me up to look inside.

"Its pink, is that web back there normal?" He asked knowing I cant answer.

He sat there and stared inside of me as if the wheels in his head was turning and it made me scared I silently prayed that he would just do this because of his obvious innocence he wouldn't know what to do with his erection that is reacting on its own to my scent.

I saw him get up and begin to undress showing his abs then letting his erection bounce free.

'Oh please Mavis no.' "Sorry Luce but my stick was getting painful and my clothes were getting uncomfortable." He got back in place and put his fingers back in opening me up again as his mouth found my clit as he licked, nibbled, and sucked.

'If he keeps this up for much longer I am gonna cum.' I said to myself as the warm pool in my belly was about to overflow.

That is until he stopped I looked up from my haze as he looked at me with an tense stare then looking down. "Luce I just had an idea." He put his hands that dripped with my juices on his stick and began rubbing it.

"Oh your juice feels so good on my stick, I am used to using lotion, but this is amazing." He continued stroking himself while looking at me intensely.

"Hey I was thinking what if I put my stick in your hole? Do you think it will feel good?" he asked me with eyes glazed with lust

My face paled and shook my head vigorously. "Really? You think it wouldn't feel good?" He continued to stroke his member then began fingering me with his other hand.

"Well we won't know unless we try right?" He smiled as he got in between my legs pointing his 10 inch length and 2 inch wide member at my entrance as he held me open for his intrusion that isn't like anything that I am used to.

Before he thrusted in a single drop of his precum dribbled off his tip and dropped right inside, I moaned out loud as his heat was being pulled right inside my womb from just a drop.

Then he slowly entered me he only had his head in when he groaned and knelt over me he pushed in both of us shaking.

"So tight, you were wrong Lucy this feels amazing." He gasped out.

"I hate that I didn't know about this sooner, for all of those times I slept over we could have been doing this the whole time." He was halfway in when he hit my virgin wall.

"That's the web I saw." He said just before his pushed in a bit further then before breaking my virginity.

A wave a pleasure blew through me as the pooled Celestial magic busted out a little at the loss of my virginity as it caused my first orgasm.

I clenched around Natsu as he groaned at the feeling.

"Luce you feel so good." He continued with his exploration of my insides until his tip kissed my cervix sending his precum deep into my womb.

Heat pooled as it excited the waves of pleasure I was still experiencing from my orgasm.

He laid on top of me not moving, "Luce this feels so good I dont want to pull out I want you to be latched on forever, you feel so good."

Tears brimmed my eyes which he smelt and he leaned up and wiped them away with his fingers.

"Don't cry Luce I didn't mean to hurt you hold on I will pull out." He got up and quickly pulled out which made him groan in pleasure.

"Oh wow that felt kind of good."

"Luce I want to try that again." Obviously forgetting about what he had just said.

He didn't want to wait as he quickly thrusted back in eliciting moans from both of us as more of his precum pooled inside of my womb.

"OK now were getting somewhere." He said as he grabbed my hips and made a rhythm making me moan out loud but silently as I bounced up and down with his member continuously kissing my cervix.

Then he abruptly stopped, I looked up at him my eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Sorry I dont mean to stop but your chest is bouncing a lot and it looks like it would be painful." He said as he thought for a moment.

He smiled as an idea popped into his head, he knelt down and scooted closer to me his bent knees right under my butt and my legs draped over his bent rock hard legs, then he reached up and easily pushed my top right over my head and rested at my tied hands and his hands grabbed both of them and held down.

"There I will hold them for you." Then he picked up his pace again just as fast as before, his warm palms on my sensitive nipples and his lower hair tickling my clit with each thrust made me arch my back sending him even deeper and subconsciously he began to roll my breasts and his thumbs tweaking both nipples.

It was at this point I felt more heat and as I looked his fire magic was surrounding us his orgasm was close which means he has lost his mind to lust, he quickly stood up on his knees grasping my waist arching his back and roared sending him even deeper as more heat pooled inside of me then he picked up his pace he buried his face in between my breasts still roaring as he was practically flying.

This caused me to reach near the peak and activated the celestial magic our magic's were mixing as we both screamed my magic healing my throat and ankles instantly preparing my body for holding a baby.

Our screams and roars were loud that I wasnt surprised hearing Erza and Gray hitting the door screaming for us to open. Natsu screamed to the world "MINE" as he came shooting his hot spunk right into my womb making my stomach glow red hot making me orgasm as well just as Erza busted in and they both saw a tower of orange magic shoot directly into the sky right before Natsu collapsed right on top of me and I fell asleep as the mating season was now over for us.


	3. Family of Dragon's

He had come busting through the guild hall doors screaming for help with a trembling Lucy in his arms her stomach showing her 5 month point her brow trembling with pain and sweat covering her body only wearing a red shirt and loose black shorts.

Natsu had done everything he could think of by himself even trying to make love to her to give her as much heat as he could but nothing was good enough.

Lucy's stomach was glowing red her baby was giving out a lot of magic to try and keep himself warm but in return it is killing his mother.

The guild began to panic they turned the infirmary as hot as it could go Natsu practically blowing up the building with his heat trying to warm his son but Makarov using his magic to keep it contained.

Everyone was casting all types of fire magic at both of them but it only managed to melt Lucy's clothes which Natsu covered her with his own body, no one knew what to do.

"Come on everyone we need more heat." Erza called out.

Gray, Happy, and many others held back pissed off that there wasn't anything they could do, after a while everyone got tired and drained of magic energy.

"Natsu eat the fire you need your magic more than the rest of us." Makarov stated.

Natsu complied and sucked in all of the fire his friends had given him keeping up his heat waves he was sending to his pregnant wife.

Lucy whimpered and occasionally screamed laying against Natsu for 2 hours her body was shaking.

"Porlyusica came to the guild as she felt the immense magic power all the way from her tree house, but there wasn't anything she could do or say that they hadn't already done.

"I'm sorry Makarov but as things turn out that girl will die." Porlyusica said with regret and disdain apparent in her voice.

"I understand thank you." Erza brought a fireproof blanket to cover Lucy as they all watched what could be Lucy's final moments.

Then suddenly her head hung low and her breathing shallowed, Natsu freaked out screaming "No Lucy hang on you can't die on me. Lucy please I love you" Everyone gasped as they watched her body fell limp.

"Calm down you fool she is only asleep." Porlyusica said with encouragement.

Natsu laid her down on the bed watching her breathing she was still sweating and gave whimpers of the still pain.

Then suddenly Natsu fell limp right beside her his breathing evened out giving notice that he was out as well.

Lucy woke up first but not in the guild she was in an open field surrounded by countless flowers a babbling brook nearby and clouds rolling over the small hills as the sun showed brightly yet calmly over the field as if Heaven itself was shining through.

Lucy was laying a king size bed with a tall headboard red satin sheets and red satin covered pillows and only a red satin flat sheet to cover her naked body.

She dared not to move as her pain was still there she laid back trying to keep herself covered, suddenly the bed shifted and a cool towel was run along her forehead.

"Its ok Lucy you're gonna be fine." Came a voice with was intimidating and sent shivers down her spine but it was calm which gave comfort to her already breaking heart that ached with the thought of her death leaving Natsu alone as she would take their unborn son to heaven with her.

She looked over to the voice and saw a tall man in his forties he had red hair with streaks of orange and a matching goatee.

He wore a black vest with red trim that showed off his thick muscular arms, black pants that were neatly tucked into dark red boots.

His face was handsome but stern and comforting, he held the cool towel on her forehead as his other hand went under the sheet and to her baby bump she felt intense heat that was hotter than her husbands.

It was comforting but it was a complete fix, then a crash of lightening sounded just a bit away as a yelp of surprise cried out which Lucy immediately recognized as her husbands.

"Lucy." She heard him call out

"Dad?" She heard him call out again but with tears and hope in his eyes, she didn't have the strength to sit up to look at him but the warm hand on her belly went away as well as the hand on her forehead but leaving the wet rag.

She heard whispers and a gentle "What?" coming from Natsu, Lucy couldn't focus on them as the pain was terrible it was as if she was being burned alive from the inside.

She stared up at the sky the clouds passing over as a gentle breeze cooled her a bit even though her stomach was craving heat but Lucy herself just wanted to feel cold not heat.

Then the man from earlier returned to her side and Natsu came up to her other side they both looked down at her with sorrow in their eyes but none more than Natsu as if he knew something that she didn't.

Then they began to undress Lucy noticed that the man was as ripped as Natsu but with more muscle, Natsu sat on the bed and took the rag from her face gliding it along her face.

"Lucy you remember my Dad Igneel?" She nodded gently.

He nodded toward the now naked man that sat next to her as well caressing her hair, "that's him he went into his human form to call us here so as not to frighten you and he needs all of his magic for what were about to do he is going to help us with putting heat to our son. Apparently Dad heard your distress and his grandson's so he brought us here to help."

She looked over towards Igneel who looked at her with a smile eyes filled with sorrow and pity, she could not speak so she reached up and grabbed his hand gently shaking it and he knew what she meant.

"It's nice to meet you too daughter-in-law. After today you can call me Papa but for now call me Igneel I would prefer you not call me Papa during what I am about to do and I am so sorry Lucy if I knew of another way I would do that instead."

Lucy was slightly worried as too what he was talking about but with her pain she didn't much care.

Natsu gently picked her up eliciting a gasp from Lucy as Igneel crawled on the bed then setting Lucy in between his naked legs and her back leaning on his ripped chest.

His hands found her waist as Natsu got on the bed his naked body was apparent as he leaned down and began kissing her entrance eliciting a moan from his wife he flicked her clit with his tongue and gently sucked on it while pulling on it then as soon as it fell from his mouth he planted a tender kiss on it his tongue snaking inside of her as he french kissed her womanhood as Lucy began to replace her pain with light pleasure.

Natsu crawled up her body and readied himself at her entrance then she instantly felt the long member growing through her butt crack and stopping right in front of her entrance where Natsu's stayed patiently waiting.

Natsu quickly grasped at Lucy's right breast massaging and flicking the nipple as his mouth found hers giving a loving kiss as an apology for not being strong enough to help her in the first place and have to end up resorting to this.

His other hand grasped his member massaging her entrance as Igneel reached around his left hand going to her left breast gently massaging it and tweaking the nipple as his other hand went straight for her clit his fingers like magic.

Natsu pushed himself in eliciting moans of pleasure from his wife as the pleasure was slowly mixing with the pain, as soon as Natsu was fully in they both began a gentle rhythm Igneel rubbing himself on her crack as Natsu made love to her preparing her for what was to come.

Igneel kissed and licked her neck on the right as Natsu did the left side, after a while Lucy was moaning with pleasure and pain when Igneel said "Cum for us Lucy."

"Expand your magic now Natsu." They picked up the pace gently their magic mixing as they all crashed at the same time Igneels cum spurting on his sons' member just before it was thrusted back into Lucy the heat from both of their seeds building a hot spring in her belly slightly calming the baby within her.

They all breathed heavily taking a moment to recover as Natsu pulled out gently Lucy already missing her husband, he lifted her off of his father as he moved Natsu handed his wife over to Igneel as Natsu took Igneel spot and Igneel placed the still in pain Lucy in the same position she was just in but now in Natsu Lap with his still erect member pointed right at her backdoor.

Lucy whimpered as she was still in pain but only half of what it was before as she opened her eyes as Igneel positioned himself where Natsu was just at; Natsu held her legs open as Igneel french kissed her woman hood letting the left over cum slide into his mouth but spitting it back in not caring about the taste he sucked harder on her clit gently tugging it until it fell from his lips giving a strong lick and one last kiss on her clit.

He grabbed and massaged her right breast as he crawled up as his hand pointed his member to her slick entrance that dripped with both his cum, Natsu's cum, and both of their saliva.

Lucy breathed heavily as Natsu gently grabbed her left breast and then at the same time they both began penetrating both of her entrances Lucy's head flew back leaning against Natsu's chest and her head on his shoulder as Igneels huge member stretched her he was bigger than Natsu both length and width.

She cried out in pain in pleasure as they both fully were now inside, Natsu now free hand went for her clit massaging it and her breast as Igneel massaged the other breast, his other hand on her waist to hold her in place as his mouth crashed onto hers kissing her gently.

Natsu nibbled her neck as he and Igneel both pulled out at the same time and shot right back in earning moans from all of them then they picked up the pace at first they were in sync both out then both in then they switched Natsu pulling out just as Igneel thrusted in pushing Lucy back onto Natsu's member burying inside of Lucy, then as Igneel pulled out Natsu thrusted sending Lucy into Igneels member going deeper and deeper each time.

Then picking up the pace "Expand your magic again Natsu as much as you can." He and Igneel both glowing red as flames licked out covering the entire field with their flames they mixed as they went into Lucy harder and faster as she moaned with great pleasure.

"Cum for us again, Lucy; be a good girl and cum for us again." Igneel said as their orgasms built up both going deeper into Lucy and her screams going louder her hands held on to Igneels shoulders as they all crashed Natsu's seed and magic spilling into Lucy's butt as Lucy came all over Igneel just as Igneel thrusted deeply opening up Lucy's womb just enough to release his red hot seed and magic right in covering her baby.

They all laid down on the bed neither Igneel nor Natsu removing their shrinking members they each breathed heavily as great relief washed over Lucy as her baby finally settled her breathing evened out as her eyelids dropped she felt the warmth pool in her belly no longer burning.

Igneel grasped at her face making her look up at him "Lucy look at me I know your tired but you need to hear me now. What I have just done with help with your pregnancy from now on you should no longer have any more complications and if you do I will bring you back should you ever need me again. You have so much to learn about the very powerful dragon slayer you carry now but you lessons will come later for now get some sleep you've been through a lot and I will watch over all three of you."

Lucy gently nodded as her eyes finally dropped falling into a deep sleep and her body disintegrated into stars from the field leaving Natsu and Igneel.

They both got off the bed and got dressed as the bed disappeared no longer needed. "Thank you Dad." Natsu said with great discomfort.

"I didn't like it either having to make love to my own daughter in law to save her life, but your welcome as soon as you wake up you must inject your venom into her neck while she sleeps so that her body can change to help cradle that baby. I'm sorry I never got the chance to teach you the steps to claiming your mate."

"It's alright. I should have at least tried to ask Gajeel in case he knew. I need to become stronger if I can't even help my wife and son when they needed me the most." Natsu tightened his fist as his father pulled him into a hug.

"You did your best son if it was for you and your friends in Fairy Tail, Lucy would have already died."

They stayed in the hug with Natsu finally wrapping his arms around his father human body.

"How long are you gonna stay like this Dad?" Igneel chuckled as he began to change Natsu keeping his eyes closed and his arms on him making sure he doesn't leave until he can feel the familiar hot scales of the father's true form.

Natsu opened his eyes seeing his onyx eyes and smoke flowing from his nostrils and Natsu's arms grasped around his father's snout one last time of this visit.

"Remember Natsu your venom will change Lucy, fire will no longer hurt her nor heat, she will have the same dragon scales and fangs as you so she can eat and digest fire to feed the baby and future babies as well." Natsu smiled and nodded with tears flowing down his face.

"Natsu there is one other thing you need to know. Now that I am dead the world needs you to be the next King of the Fire Dragon's as you are my only son so this duty falls to you and someday your son. So train hard my son for you are the next King and your Queen needs you to be strong as well as the prince she is carrying." Natsu always knew his Dad's title but it didn't occur to him that he would be the next King as he was only a Dragon Slayer not a real Dragon.

But Natsu smiled at his Dad once more accepting his next goal in life.

"I will see you for your next parenting lesson but for now you need to wake up and claim your mate."

Natsu bolted straight out of bed in the infirmary right next to Lucy who was now clothed and clean sweat no longer covered her but her belly was now glowing red and hot to the touch of any normal person.

He immediately did as he was told gently pulling her up sniffing out her artery on her neck and finding the sensitive spot he licked the spot earning a gentle moan from his wife which told him to proceed, he sunk his dragon fangs deep into the sensitive spot earning a gasp from the sleeping blonde.

He gently sucked on her heated blood that tasted like fire ran through her veins and as soon as her blood hit his system his eyes slanted as dragon force took over and as his fangs were still sunk into her neck the small tips of his fangs broke off his the wounds releasing his scorching venom he could sense as the liquid fire ran through her artery quickly spreading throughout her body.

He released her neck and looked at his mark the nearby veins popping out showing their deep blue as his fang tips blocked any blood from escaping, he heard her heart pump loudly and faster for a split second as his venom ran though it then down to her belly cradling his child even more so that he can no longer hurt his mother by accident.

Natsu laid Lucy back down against the bed he placed his hand over her baby bump feeling the heat as well as his steady heartbeat.

He covered his wife with the blanket and kissed her warm lips.

"I am so sorry Luce I promise I will not leave you again but I will get stronger to protect the both of you." He said as he left her to go downstairs to tell the others.

He went down stairs and found a sullen Fairy Tail suddenly pick up as they saw the awake Natsu joining the land of the living.

"Natsu finally we were all worried you have been asleep for days." Erza said rushing up to him with the rest of his team.

"It's all my fault." Natsu said his voice dripping his disdain.

"What do you mean my boy?" asked Makarov.

Natsu went over to sit at the bar next to Makarov ordering his usual drink downing it in one go.

"It was Igneel he pulled us both into Heaven because he heard the despair Lucy and his grandson were going through."

"Oh really?" Makarov said.

"Yeah. Apparently he didn't teach me about claiming my mate and how I was supposed to bite her neck to inject my venom so that it can change her body and prepare it for carrying the baby of a dragon slayer. I didn't know that but Igneel helped Lucy the only way he knew how then he told me that as soon as I wake up I would have to bite her she will be asleep for a while, while her body goes through the change and no it isn't dangerous to her condition."

"What did you father do exactly to help Lucy?" Natsu downed his fourth drink looking at Makarov.

"He had to inject his magic directly into her womb so that his fire magic can cradle the baby until I can bite Lucy and until the venom has fully done its job, if I had just injected my venom without Igneels magic then Lucy would have died taking my son with her." Sighs of relief flooded the guild as a questioning whimper sounded from Wendy and grunts of acknowledgement came from Laxus and Gajeel.

"Natsu?" Erza asked with knowing curiosity.

Natsu looked to her as she kept a straight face but the knowing fact glinted in her eyes but asking for confirmation.

"How did Igneel inject his magic?"

"The only way he knew how he said if there was another way he would do it that way but this was the only option. Neither of us liked it but it was the only way to save Lucy and our baby. He had to make love to her." Gasps of pure shock sounded around the guild but none came from Erza, Makarov, or Natsu.

"I will get stronger for her, for my son, for my Dad, and for the day I will be ready to take my father's throne as King of the Fire dragons." Natsu said standing up staring straight up as if looking towards heaven spewing his fire magic around him as if challenging anyone who dare defy him as more gasps of shock sounded out from everyone as they all thought the same thing. 'Natsu? King?'

News spread quickly throughout Fiore about Lucy's complications but not about how it was fixed only that Natsu had to inject his venom and part of Dragon's slayer mating ritual.

The news spread to Sabertooth which earned Fairy Tail a visit from their dragon slayers as well as their Celestial wizard to about the ritual which held a meeting with all of the dragon slayers in the guild hall behind closed doors with the exception of Wendy of course.

While the Dragon's meeting went on Yukino went into the infirmary and talked with Levy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, and Cana who all sat around the sleeping blonde.

"Do you wanna feel him Yukino?" Erza asked.

Yukino blushed as she beamed with delight, Erza gently removed the blanket from her friend then lifting up her shirt slightly showing the glowing red baby bump and some blue veins popping out here and there.

Yukino put her hand on the baby bump and felt great warmth spread through her body from her hand as well as the tiny heartbeat.

She blushed deeper as she noticed the large mark on her neck.

She pointed towards Lucy's neck and said "Is that Natsu's mark?"

They all look toward the two bumps on her neck that skin grew over Natsu's fang tips and long blue veins popped out as if it were an infection but the veins were slowly forming a red mark on her skin that was in the shape in Natsu's dragon slayer magic circle.

"Yeah she has been asleep for about a week now." Erza said.

"Natsu said that before making a bay the sleep process for the venom injection would only last for a full day but since her body is changing while carrying a baby its taking longer she has been in the sleep process for 4 days now and Natsu said that she would have 3 to 4 more days until she could wake up." Levy said

The girls all watched their friend breath easily and Yukino's hand was getting hot so she removed it just as the other dragon slayers came into the room to pay their respects to the Queen of the Fire Dragons and her growing prince.

They each surrounded the bed with Wendy this time Natsu right by her side as they all kneeled in respect as they each said a prayer in dragon tongue to show their loyalty.

THE END.


	4. Doctor Natsu Dragneel

**My sister recently got admitted to the hospital for appendicitis and I had to stay at the hospital with her so while waiting I got this story idea, she is now in recovery and I decided to write while she sleeps.**

Lucy was in a state of panic, she had been bedridden for days vomiting and without health benefits from work she couldn't go see a doctor, Lucy lives alone in an upscale apartment on Strawberry street.

Lucy is barely able to move from her bed, as she laid there with 3 fans on her she began to miss her mother and how much she knew about caregiving and would know how to take care of her.

A single tear fell from her eye but it quickly dried up with the fans, it wasn't until lying in bed for 5 days did her friends Levy, Erza, and Juvia come busting through her door in panic and seeing her sickly state erza didn't care about money she called an ambulance.

The paramedics were there within the hour and were rushed to Lucy's side noting her high fever even with how cold it was in her home, along with the pains she was feeling in her abdomen, it was obvious.

Lucy just let her mind wander as they gently carried her from her bed to the stretcher and strapped her down.

"Loke call the hospital tell them we need Dr. Dragneel on this." the dark haired man said while he was setting up Lucy's IV.

"I'm on it." Said the orange haired man with blue sun glasses before he ran out of the apartment.

Once the dark haired man finished the IV he pulled out a syringe and filled it with a clear red liquid.

"what's that?" Lucy asked groggily.

"This is called Dragon's blood, it is a special medicine pain reliever that was made by a very famous doctor, his name is Dr. Igneel Dragneel he is the head doctor at the hospital we will be taking you to, but his son Natsu will be the one to operate." He said in a gentle tone as he pricked the IV and slowly pushed the medicine into the tube.

Lucy watched as the clear red liquid run through her IV and as soon as it hit her a light tingling sensation tickled her arm where her IV was placed, then as soon as it hit her heart she was in euphoria her head began to swim as red dragons flew around her eyesight.

She was barely aware of a mask being put on her face and a sweet smell invaded her senses as they dulled, the pain of 5 days was washed away and as she watched the world pass by the sky was a brilliant blue as dragons flew through singing ancient songs to her.

She instantly missed the beautiful sky when all she saw was a metallic studded ceiling and garbled words filled her ears, she was met with a roller coaster of bumps that made her dizzy as she watched the dragons dance.

Of course the paramedic known as Gray was quick when he pulled over a trashcan and caught her flying stomach acid, once she was calm he laid her back down and watched as her eyes darted from the medicine.

Lucy lightly smiled when she was met with the blue sky once again then frowned at its loss when she saw white ceilings with bright blinding lights, the roller coaster stopped and she was left to view a painting on the ceiling of an ocean but to Lucy the waves were moving, she could hear the crashing waves, feel the salt water on her skin, the warm heat of the setting sun, and the sand beneath her toes.

She enjoyed her cloud nine until a dark figure interupted her view as a bright light shown behind the spiky head giving it a pink aura, only when her eyes adjusted did she see the pink aura was actually his spiky hair itself and the gentle caring smile of the tanned chiseled features of the man made Lucy blush and she was returned to the beach hand in hand with this man.

"Lucy, can you hear me? My name is Natsu, I am your doctor, I will be performing your surgery on you blink if you can understand me."

Even though Lucy couldn't understand him because all she heard was the booming voice that spoke loving words back on that beach, but as if on cue she blinked.

"Ok good, you have ruptured your appendix and it needs to be removed but because you stayed in bed and tried to wait it out even with vomiting you have caused one of your kidneys to inflame with infection and you're severely dehydrated. I am going to go in and remove your appendix and you will most likely have to spend some time here in the hospital under my care while we get your kidney functioning normally. Blink again if you can understand me." She blinked again right on time, but still quite out of it.

"Alright good girl, you're going to be staged immediately and I will meet you in the O.R." Natsu finished gently speaking to the blonde woman who danced with him on cloud nine oblivious to what he was actually talking about.

Lucy was sat up and her nurse Wendy with her friend Levy stripped her and laid a gown over her naked form, Levy carefully pulled her hair into a hair net while Wendy rubbed her down with special wipes to clean her.

Lucy kept enjoying a beach resort with the pink haired man, then for a moment she saw him again he was hiding his pink hair under a blue hair net and his handsome smile behind a white mask.

"Ok Lucy we are going to put you under now I promise you will feel better in no time." he was squinting his eyes and she could tell that he was smiling, she saw him pull up her IV and stick a syringe in sending a clear orange liquid into it.

She watched him as a warm feeling overwhelmed her and her eyes fell as she watched his handsome face until she was back at the beach, holding hands with him as he wore flaming swim trunks with a scaly white scarf around his head.

She swam and played with him, and he was even a bit rough with a german suplex but all in all it was fun, then when the sun began to go down he lead her to a secluded beach, he handed her a set of goggles and flippers.

Then when we were out enough he turned on a flashlight then dived making Lucy follow quickly after, he led her down to an open cavern where the whole cave was glistening with a multitude of colored gems.

Swimming more they reached an incline and Natsu began to walk lifting his head above the water level, Lucy followed to find a hidden cave, the gems in the tall roof of the cave made it look like stars with a nebula and the milky way.

In the middle of Lucy walking out of the water and enjoying the beautiful sight, she was pulled into a chiseled chest, she was gently turned around and had her breasts pressed up against the rock hard pectorals, looking up into the onyx eyes with a pearly white smile he took her chin in his hand and began to lean in, but before their lips could touch Lucy was awoken to a fuzzy feeling in her head.

The bright lights mocked her as it glared against her aching eyes, her stomach ached and she moaned out loud at her pain, but it wasn't long before a tingling feeling rushed through her and the pain subsided.

Lucy fell asleep once again dreaming of the pink haired beach side lover, but awoke once again to the heavenly man right in front of her face.

"There you are, I was starting to worry about you." He leaned up away from her and she groaned slightly at the light pain she was feeling but mostly from him leaving her.

"What happened?" She groaned out as she tried to sit up some, however a warm hand reach out to grasp her shoulder and held her down gently.

"Easy, easy. You had quite the infection. Your fever has gone down slightly, but you're still a bit dehydrated. Your kidney is still inflamed but it should go down soon."

She nodded at him in recognition that she understood what he was telling her.

"The bad news is I couldn't do anything about your breasts so you're stuck with them." He said looking down at her with a smile and holding her charts.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows then looked down at her well endowed chest then back up to him before gently mumbling "hentai" then reaching up to rub her forehead.

He chuckled out and began to write down on her charts, the blue haired childlike nurse, Wendy, came back in with 2 needles and a cup of ice.

"Ok I am going to administer a special antibiotic, and some more pain medicine but only after I examine you. You have been asleep for 2 days and your body is working overtime to cleanse itself of the infection. However this special antibiotic should help keep your body temp low while helping flush out the infection." he explained to Lucy as Wendy walked out.

He injected one of the needles that Wendy brought in into her IV and a pink liquid flowed right in, it felt heavenly numb and before long her body felt like she was flying.

He pulled down her blanket then pulled up her gown to then began to remove her bandages, then she felt something weird chilly air ran over her pelvis while his warm hand would run over her the top of her cunt.

"Am I wearing underwear?" Lucy asked groggily.

Natsu smiled while still working on her stomach then looked up at her. "No ma'am."

Lucy fell back against the pillow and blushed deeply as she continued to feel his warm calloused hand run over her exposed womanhood, and her sensitive ticklish tummy, occasionally letting out small chuckles at being tickled before groaning at the pain.

Finally after what felt like hours of embarrassing torture he replaced her gown then covered her back up with the blanket, but his torture was not over as he pulled down the top of her gown to show off the tops of her breasts keeping her nipples covered.

He placed his stethoscope in his ears and breathed on the end before placing the now warm resonator in between her breasts and listened to her heart beat, the places that his warm hand was touching her breasts were radiating with heat at his touch.

He moved around to other places around her left breast to listen to her heart beat leaving heated trails where he grazed her silky skin, then when he finished he replaced her gown and covered her back up.

"Alright Ms. Lucy you're doing well, your blood pressure is raising, which is good, so now you just need to rest while you fight off your infection and fever while trying to heal from your appendectomy." he said writing on her charts.

Once he was finished he injected the same red liquid into her IV and the tingling warmth spread through her lulling her back into the beachside slumber, only now with warm hands roaming her body.

She was awoken the next day by a loud repetitive beeping noise and loud talking, when she opened her eyes she was in a lot of pain her eyes were flashing, she was seeing double, and she had Wendy, a pink haired lady rushing about messing with her machines and screaming just as Natsu rushed in, his white lab coat flaring about.

"what's happening?" Lucy screamed out.

"You have to stay calm Lucy." Natsu called out as he was feeling around her stomach and saw a bruise quickly forming on her stomach, he quickly but gently rolled her onto her side and saw an even darker and bigger bruise forming on her left side.

"Her kidney is failing and is bleeding out, get her to the O.R. stat." Natsu said laying her back down gently then rushing out of the room heading to the O.R.

Lucy was in panic but the 2 nurses were quick to rush her out of the room and down into an elevator and right into the O.R. where Natsu was having his hair put into a hairnet, already wearing his operating gown, while he himself was washing his hands.

As soon as Lucy was in the room they transferred her over to the table and Natsu ran in, his hands now in gloves and his face was covered by a mask, and the first thing he did was inject a yellow liquid right into her IV.

Lucy felt a chill run through her but it was calming and it left a pineapple taste in her mouth, she slowed down as she stared at the pink haired Doctor that had just ripped off her gown before she passed out.

Lucy dreamed of an amusement park this time, but still with the heavenly pink haired Doctor at her side and when they rode on a roller coaster she laughed at his face that puffed up with motion sickness and complained of how stupid he was that he forgot his motion sickness patch before they got on.

Lucy laughed at him while she nursed him with his head on her lap as his stomach adjusted, she watched him with a smile when he pigged out at the concession stand while she sipped on her soda and nibbled on her pizza and fruit parfait, and she squealed when his competitive side got the better of him while playing games but was happy when he won a huge red dragon plushie that was bigger than her, then finished off her day as they sat on the dock watching the sunset while cuddling each other and kissing right as the sky turned dark and the fireworks instantly went off making them break apart and watching the lights dance in the sky.

Lucy woke up in a new room with a glass wall and multiple tubes hooked up to her just as Natsu walked in and practically jumped in the air in excitement when he saw her awake.

"Hey there sunshine. Feel any pain? Shake your head lightly or blink once for yes, twice for no." he said coming up to her looming over her, lucy was too tired to move so she blinked once as her lower back and abdomen was throbbing.

"OK, I have just the thing for that. I will give you a little bit of pain medicine for now because I will fill you in on what's going on." Natsu said as he injected a small amount of red liquid in the IV, the warm tingling feeling washed over her but it was slight and it numbed her a little but enough to where she could communicate with her Doctor.

"Alright, well your kidney burst and it had to be removed, we put out a request for a donor to get you a new one, we are waiting for one to be found, but for now I have stopped the bleeding and have a draining tube to drain out the blood that escaped, I had you moved to the ICU while we wait, so for now your doing well but you're not out of the woods yet, blink if you understand me." Lucy blinked once. "Ok Atta girl. Now your infection however has gone down as well but unfortunately has burst your kidney, you have gained more hydration so that's good but all you gotta do is just enjoy your meds and the sweet dreams that comes with them and I promise that if it takes too long to find a kidney donor for you, I will give you one of mine if I have to." he laughed out slightly, which made Lucy smiled against the tube that was down her throat.

"Alright so that's all I have for you now, so I am going to give you the rest of the medicine and let you sleep, but I promise you are my main priority right now. I won't let anything happen to you." He said pushing the rest of the red liquid into her IV letting the tingling warmth escalate and Lucy's eyes stayed on Natsu as they fell, putting her into a hot spring bath, naked, the steam tickled her nose and the sight of a naked pink haired man that was joining her made a delightful sight for her sore eyes.

Lucy awoke still in the ICU, Wendy was changing her fluids while the pink haired Nurse who Wendy just called Virgo was prepping her antibiotic IV, Lucy was starting to feel major pain but found it difficult to move.

"Oh you're awake." Wendy exclaimed smiling and looking down at her making Lucy look over.

"I am going to go get Dr. Dragneel, he wanted to talk to you himself." She said walking out with Virgo.

Lucy began gasping at her pain, still finding it difficult to move but her tears were falling as she began to get feeling back and the pain was getting worse by the moment, she was squinting her eyes trying to make her body to work and notify someone of her pain, until the welcoming tingling warmth was quickly spread through her and relief flooded through her.

She relaxed herself as she welcomed the pleasing feeling, opening her eyes she found the pink haired Doctor gently injecting the red liquid into her IV but stopping at half. "There we go; that's better."

Lucy sighed deeply at her savior and Natsu took that as a good sign that she was feeling relief, he wouldn't be a great Doctor as he was if he could read his patients actions properly and understand what they need without them needing to say anything.

He loomed over her and smiled and said "Ok well you have been asleep for 27 hours, we are still waiting on a donor but other than that you are doing good, your recovery from your appendectomy is going well, your infection is down, your white blood cell count is down, so your doing well, keep up the good work OK?" Natsu said calmly, Lucy blinked once in recognition that what he was saying was going through.

"Alright, well here is the rest of your pain medicine. Sleep well ok." He said as he pushed in the rest of the red liquid intensifying the warmth and put Lucy back into her sweet dreams.

Lucy was dreaming of standing on a mountain top in the middle of a field covered with many flowers, a babbling brook flowing through, and she was hanging laundry out on the line while wearing a yellow and pink floral summer dress, blue ballet flats, a white apron, and her hair in a side ponytail, playing with a tiny boy with strawberry blonde hair wearing a blue cat footie pajamas complete with a hood with cat ears and a tail.

Lucy enjoyed a nice picnic with the pink haired man while she fed the small baby from her breast as the man watched while eating his own buffet-from the other breast. She felt ease in her heart as she felt her milk nourish her baby while her husband ate from her to excite his wife's genitals as he wanted another tiny human to be made from them both.

They walked down from the mountain as the sun began to set and the small boy named Happy was yawning and was being cradled against his mother's bosom while trying to fall asleep, Lucy undressed her son and put him to bed, then put the blue cat footie hoodie in the wash and dry cycle before heading to her room where a line of rose petals lined the walkway to the bathroom that held a steamy hot bath filled with lavender scented bubbles that were being created by the led lighted jets, surrounded by candles and 2 glasses of wine by the side of the tub.

a sudden presence appeared behind her and began to kiss her neck as strong warm hands carefully moved the long blonde hair to the side then unzipped the dress, the silky fabric fell to the floor and the hands moved to unhook her bra slowly and sensually rubbing the whole hands over her shoulders grasping the straps and releasing the tired milky breasts and letting the offending binder fall on the floor, then the hands moved around to send heated tingles over her areole barely touching her nipples.

The hands traveled down her waist as the hot lips continued to kiss her neck, her breathing was shallowing as her knees could barely stand much longer, the hands toyed with the elastic band of the light pink lacey panties before hooking his fingers in and slowly pulling them down as his lips traveled down her spine sending heated chills through her.

Once she was finally naked the hands moved up to grasp her buttocks and the lips traveled up, the hands following as the thumbs found tight muscles and massaged them loose along the way up to her hair and carefully released the ponytail letting her blonde hair fall free.

The warm presence left her behind and came around to her front, she saw his handsome features smiling at her, his bangs still pinned up and he only wore a white silk robe that remained untied and left open to show off black boxers tight against him that shoed off his semi.

He walked up to her coming face to face with her nose gently rubbing against each other as he pulled off the robe he wore and let his boxers fall to the ground before he said. "Happy Anniversary, my love, my Lucy."

"Happy Anniversary Dr. Dragneel." She said giggly, there eyes never leaving the eyes of the other, Natsu was quick to pull her to him and kiss her gently his right arm around her waist while his left held her face, and he used his one arm to lift her up and walk over to the hot bath, Lucy felt the hot bubbly water hit her cold toes then felt herself being descended into the water as Natsu still held her close and kissing her while he sat down in the bath, he separated her legs to have her straddle him and he instantly returned home as he had her descend down on him.

Lucy gasped at his size that never failed to fill her up and stretch her muscles, then his tip that always hit just the right button, Natsu continued to sit deep into the deep hot tub until the water was up to their necks and he gently pulled them both underwater and back up.

The hot water intensified the pleasure they both felt, then they both began moving, they went slow and gentle but Natsu never failed to continue to go deeper into his wife and what felt like a feeling that they never wanted to end hit its peak and Natsu flowed into Lucy, as Lucy clenched him, sucking him of everything he could give.

Lucy awoke back in her regular room but on her side as she felt warm hands running over her; pained lower spine and she found that the tubes were removed from her nose and mouth and that she could move easily, which allowed her to groan out loud at her pain.

"Ow-ww" She groggily called out groggily and somewhat quietly.

"Oh your awake, just hold off on that just a moment ok." Lucy squinted her eyes at her grogginess and rubbed her face into her pillow, as she felt the warm hands pressed a cloth on her back then tape it down, and once he was done he held her as he laid her on her back and replaced her gown then her covers.

"Welcome back, you have been asleep for 2 days, and we were able to find you a donor, the transplant went great and your body has accepted it easily. Your recovery is amazing you're progressing well. Which you're actually making me mad, you my favorite patient I don't want you to leave me. Why would you do that to me?" Natsu said coming around to take her vitals while jokingly pouting at her.

Lucy lightly chuckled at his childishness, "Some people would say that you're just creating problems for me just to keep me around." Lucy said groggily.

Natsu chuckled as he was typing on the computer "That actually sounds like a horror movie." he replied.

Lucy chuckled again but stopped to cough and took a moment to catch her breath which Natsu was quick to help with by giving her water then an ice chip letting her calm down before she replied "What would make a twisted ending would be when they end up together in end anyway." She lightly chuckled when she finished which he laughed along as well.

"Sounds like a really interesting movie that I would never watch." he said as he prepared a pink syringe and injected it into her IV.

"Alright Luce, you get some rest ok." He said just as he finished.

"Luce?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yeah it's my nickname for you. You like?" He asked pulling up the safety bars of her bed as the familiar flying feeling washed over her, she sighed at the pleasing feeling.

"You like the special narcotics that my Dad invented?" He asked taking a seat next to her bed, Lucy lazily looked at him showing her glazed over eyes as she breathed deeply and nodded while humming in relaxed pleasure.

He chuckled at her pleased face, "Good he loves hearing about patients that enjoy his narcotics, what makes them the best is that they have non addictive properties."

Lucy sighed and hummed again as he pressed the button to lay out her bed and turned off the light.

"Alright get some sleep and I will come to check on you later." He said as she completely passed out.

Lucy sat in a rocking chair feeding her son Happy, she felt peaceful watching the small boy feeding from her as his strawberry blonde hair tickled her skin just like his fathers, then when he finished his eyes fell and his breathing shallowed telling his mother that he was done and tired.

Lucy put him in his bed letting his blue footie hoodie lay out properly to be comfortable for him as he slept, she stood there and watched the small miracle that she and her husband created together as familiar warm hands wrapped around her waist pulled her back into a heated rock hard chest.

"He's perfect isn't he?" Natsu asked behind her.

"He should, he takes after his dad." Lucy said as they rocked side to side.

"No, he is perfect because both of his parents are perfect." Natsu said brushing her hair away from her neck then snuggled his nose against her skin, Lucy leaned her head to the opposite side giving him more room to explore her neck with his nose and lips.

She awoke laying on her stomach, she could tell she was still in her hospital room but she was too tired to move so she just laid there resting, her pain was numb and could barely feel a thing which she didn't want to annoy.

She laid there for a good 15 minutes when she heard her door slowly opened and gently closed in almost silence, she heard footsteps coming closer and barely flinched when she felt fingers run through her hair and she instantly thought.

'oh no, not a pervert, not now when I can't fight back.'

The fingers kept running through her hair and were creepily gentle.

"So beautiful." The calm familiar voice instantly relaxed Lucy and was then contemplating whether or not she was still dreaming or awake.

"Your parents must have been magicians to catch pure sunshine to make your hair." a small squeak of his shoes rang in Lucy's ears as he knelt down and pulled a strand to his nose and took a deep breath.

"I can't wait until you feel better; so I can ask you out, I hope you will say yes. I have never met angel before and I don't plan on letting you go. My Luce." he said out as he carefully pressed his soft heated lips against hers.

Lucy mentally squealed and moaned at the pleasurable feeling while her mind flashed in color as fireworks went off in her head, Lucy could barely move and she so wanted too, she wanted to kiss him back, but the pain her body felt was immense and wouldn't let her move an inch.

Just as quick as Natsu came he left just as fast, she was close to opening her eyes until she felt the tingling warmth spread through her once again and she fell asleep.

Lucy dreamed of the island where it was just him and her a bit older celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary, in the dream she found it difficult to leave the bed as Natsu being a doctor he knew where to touch and how to pleasure each pleasure nerve, he acted like a child when suckling her breasts, then acted like a wild animal when he stroked her insides with either with large hot fingers or his heated member that always felt bigger than he did the last time they made love.

She woke up again to feeling the same hands she just left in her dreams, as they roamed over her stomach she jerked awake and sat upright with a squeal.

"Easy, Easy. Its just me." Natsu stated as he quickly grabbed her shoulders to settle her down against the bed.

Lucy sighed relief as she lifted her bed and settled back against the bed with her stomach showing their discomfort for her abrupt actions, but as soon as his hands resumed their soothing work at touching her stomach she sighed a breath of relief as his hot hands were like a hot water bottle soothing her injured muscles.

"Wow your healing faster than I have ever seen anyone do." He gasped out looking at her, with astonished eyes.

"Really?" She asked with curiosity.

She resumed his work on her stomach, she didn't even really notice that she wasn't wearing underwear, showing off her shaven cunt to him once again, until his hot hand rested right over it and instantly made her wet.

He kept his hand there for 2 minutes as his other hand was feeling around her stomach at the incisions he made during surgery, she groaned quietly as he removed his hand from her cunt then replaced her gown over her naked body.

"Alright you ready to walk a bit today?" He asked her with joy as he brought over a walker and began to undo her blood pressure cuff then went down to the end of the bed and slipped on baby blue socks over her feet, she nodded lightly as she swung her legs over the bed right after he pulled down the iron safety bars on the side of her bed and groaned slightly at the movement.

He walked around and she felt his gaze on her bare back and even looking down at her bouncy butt before he tied the gown around her, once she was tied snugly he came back around to grab her hands and held on tight being her anchor as she pulled on his hands to stand up.

As soon as she stood she wobbled and fell right onto his chest which he caught her, he was quick to hold her close in a hug feeling her heavenly gifted chest softly press against his scrubs, he held her there as she caught her breath he then pushed against her shoulders to help her stand he then pulled the walker up to her which she leaned on instantly.

Natsu walked around to settle next to her with her IV stand, she began walking out of her room with Natsu right by her side leading her IV along the way, she was able to walk down the hallway to the window and gazed out at the beautiful view.

"Being in the hospital can get boring doesn't it?" He asked as he watched her cocoa eyes watching the trees sway in the chilly winter wind and the people rushing about their daily lives and the lovely orange sunset that made her eyes glisten.

"Yeah it's nice to see the outside world." She said with her eyes shining with words running through her writer's head mentally describing the beauty of the scene she was watching.

They stayed watching the sunset until the window darkened enough until it became a mirror, she stood up from her leaning position on the window sill and leaned on the walker before turning around to head back to her room with Natsu in tow.

They were halfway back to her room when the strength in her legs back to go out and she began to slump, but her walker slipped out from under her and she fell only to be caught in the arms of her worried doctor.

He knelt on the ground with Lucy in his arms, she laid there eyes shut in trying to catch her exhausted breath, they sat there for 30 seconds before Natsu decided she wasn't going to be walking back to her room so he looped his other arm under her knees and lifted her up.

2 nurses came to his aid when they saw her go down and him pulling her up into his arms, one grabbed the IV stand and the other grabbed the walker, Natsu carried the shivering girl back to her room as Lucy shook and clung to his scrub shirt eyes squeezed shut as she shook from exhaustion and pain.

Natsu was quick to gently lay her down and cover her up and the nurses replaced her IV stand and walker in their places, Natsu pulled the blankets up to Lucy's breasts leaving them resting right below her bust line.

Lucy's breathing was settling down as Natsu spoke to the nurses.

"Dr. Dragneel when are you going to give her medicine?" Wendy asked.

"She is actually doing ok so I won't give her any at the moment she just got tired from walking." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

Lucy opened her eyes and watched as Wendy and Virgo walked out.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked as he sat on her bed.

"I'm fine. I just felt really weak all of a sudden." Lucy stated, while running her hands through her hair that hasn't been washed in a while."

"Yeah it might be a while before you can walk fully again." He said smiling and reaching over to set his hand over her body and lean over her and rest his forehead on hers, which made her blush deep strawberry red.

"Your fever has gone down too, you are doing so well. Its making me mad why you want to leave me?" He said with his face quickly changing to a teary pout as he finished his statement, making Lucy laugh loudly.

Natsu finished his exam with Lucy and left to check up on his other patients, but only after he injected a see through black liquid into her IV.

Lucy felt a slight tingling sensation run through her and relaxed against her bed, just as dining services came in with dinner, Lucy enjoyed her healthy dinner and watched TV before she actually felt tired.

Natsu came in one more time at 8 only 2 hours after he left.

"Hey, I heard you ate dinner, you keeping it down?" He asked sitting down on her bed again and leaning over her.

Lucy smiled and nodded while muting the TV.

"Very good." He said writing down in his charts and typing in his computer.

"Isn't this the nurses job why do you keep coming back?" Lucy asked slyly smiling and looking at him through the corner of her squinted eyes.

"It's cause your so nice and I enjoy taking care of you myself." He said turning around to face her with his eyes closed and his smile halving his face.

Lucy turned to look at him and returned his smile with a light chuckle.

Lucy spent an entire week in the hospital, with Natsu being the head of her care always visiting every time he had a chance, talking about his work, how she is feeling, his father's work, and her work as a novelist.

Then the day she was being discharged Natsu was a bawling mess.

"Why you want to leave me I thought you liked hanging out with me." He said clinging onto her hip that no longer hurt and no longer needed medicine.

"We can still hang out outside of the hospital I thought you would enjoy seeing your patients out and about feeling healthy again?" Lucy said as a sweat drop leaked from her hairline at his childishness.

"Of course I like seeing my patients healthy but I hate it when my favorite patient leaves." he said kneeling down in front of her burying his face in her belly.

Lucy stood tall in her blue, white, and gold crop top, black mini skirt, black thigh highs, brown ankle high boots, Blue crop top sleeve less jacket, and detached flared sleeves, Natsu rubbed his face against her soft belly and enjoyed the silkiness of her skin that was still freshly scented from her shower that morning.

"Well than, I guess your just gonna have to come visit me at home to make sure I am healing properly." Sh said with her right hand fisted on her hip and her other hand running through his salmon hair.

Natsu looked up with watery eyes and a smile on his face, as Lucy looked down at him with a smile on her face.

Natsu leaped up and swung her around in a hug with excitement.

"Gee hee hee, YAS." He called out excitedly as Levy came around with her powder blue prius and Natsu excitedly helped Lucy into her car, and he waved as they drove off.

As soon as Lucy got home Levy was prepared to stay there with her but Lucy shooed her off wanting to spend the day relaxing in peace with her novel, which Levy understood easily.

The first thing Lucy did was fall onto her own bed and enjoy its plushness, which easily lulled her to sleep.

Lucy found herself dressed in white sitting in a wooden chair as the pink haired doctor crawled up her long tulle skirt easily disappearing under it and she cried out with laughter at his warm tickling fingers that tickled her thighs that gently ran over her skin to pull down her garter, then emerged from under her skirt laughing out loud holding up his prize in the air, the rhinestone buckle glittering in the lights of the dancefloor.

All of the single men lined up in front of Lucy as Natsu turned around ready to throw it behind him, but as soon as Gray caught it and held it up to laugh at his new prize his face was instantly punched in and Natsu angrily tucked it in his pockets screaming.

"Don't touch my woman's lingerie her pervy flasher." Natsu screamed out and the fallen paramedic that stood up as his clothes fell from his easily.

Natsu and Gray were fighting as Lucy tossed her bouquet to the single woman and it was caught by an eager Juvia.

Lucy woke up tucked into her bed and warmth covering her which she found odd then she remembered that she was home now and in her own bed which calmed her instantly, until light shone behind her closed eyes and something wriggled on top of her and snuggled onto her crotch, in between her legs and right up against her red lacy thong.

Lucy quickly sat up and threw the blanket up to reveal the pink haired doctor nuzzling against her crotch as he slept.

"NATSU, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She screamed waking him up, he slowly peeked open one eye to look at her but then snuggled deeper into her crotch pulling her closer with his arms that were wrapped around her hips.

"You said I could come over to help take care of you." He said making her clit vibrate with his words, she moaned at the heated vibration.

"That doesn't mean you can snuggle me in my sleep, especially right on my private part." She said trying to control her moaning and trying to push his head away but instead instinctively pulling his head closer.

"NO. This scent is pure Lucy who always smells amazing but this new scent is even better." He said snuggling again easily lifting her skirt up and flicked out his tongue along her pany covered clit which she gasped out.

"No not there please." She called out grasping his hair pulling him closer as he moved her thong to the side to get a better view of Lucy's most intimate part which he was quick to cover her clit with suckling kisses.

He held onto her tightly not letting her get away, "Natsu...please..." Lucy gasped out, Natsu took her clit into his mouth and lightly sucked as his tongue flicked it, Lucy's legs tensed and relaxed and the pleasing feeling.

Natsu reached around and played with the lips of her womanhood with 1 finger, before slipping in feeling her tight virginity and her tender hymen, that when lightly touched Lucy gasped out.

Natsu knew where to touch to find her G-spot and pressed into it slipping in another finger to help, making Lucy arch her back at the feeling, she screamed out and her clit was pushed deeper into his mouth which he gladly sucked into more, and with a deep thrust of his fingers into her G-spot Lucy fell apart under him.

Natsu kept up gentle work on her drinking up her essence as it flowed out of her and making her ride out her orgasm.

After 30 minutes of Natsu enjoying his snack he replaced herpanties and skirt then crawled up to lay his head on her natural womanly pillows.

"Natsu?" She gasped out.

"I am in love with you Lucy please go out with me. Your scent, your skin, your hair, your style, your sleeping face, everything about is screaming at me to make you mine." He said nuzzling against her chest.

Lucy began to tear up at his confession as she saw similar tears gently leak out of his eyes.

"I am glad you feel the same way. I have been dreaming about you since I first saw you when I was brought to the hospital." She said.

"You know it is said that the medicine that my Dad makes has special qualities that make anyone dream about their future." Natsu said slyly.

Lucy chuckled in exasperation.

"Really?" She cried out.

Natsu nodded snuggling against her chest, making Lucy wrap her arms around his head bringing him closer as her orgasmic exhaustion swept over her and she began to drift asleep with happiness knowing what her future was she held her soulmate close to her heart.


End file.
